


The Multiverse Theory

by You_are_not_my_division



Series: The Multiverse Theory [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (BBC Radio)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Bookstore Owner!John, Dog!John, Flirty!Sherlock, K-9 - Freeform, M/M, Military Dog, More tags are added as more one shots are added, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_not_my_division/pseuds/You_are_not_my_division
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The multiverse theory is the hypothetical assumption of infinite possible universes, including the universe we live in, to encompass every single possible action, decision, chance, encounter, and alternative universe that could potentially exist. With infinite parallel universes, there are infinite possible ways that Sherlock and John can meet, interact, and love.</p><p>The Multiverse Theory: also known as a fancy name for my one shot collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Multiverse Theory

The multiverse theory is the hypothetical assumption of infinite possible universes, including the universe we live in, to encompass every single possible action, decision, chance, encounter, and alternative universe that could potentially exist. With infinite parallel universes, there are infinite possible ways that Sherlock and John can meet, interact, and love.

The Multiverse Theory: also known as a fancy name for my one shot collection series.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any prompts you'd like written, comment them!


End file.
